exodus3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Cards
Cards are an element that was added to the game in May of 2006. They can be found when exploring Abandoned Homesteads, craters outside the 400 coordinates on the game map, and can also be found by using the Dig feature. There are 6 different types of cards: Star Cards, Attack Cards, Movement Cards, Money Cards, Exploration Cards and No Eruption Cards. In total, there are twenty different cards. The player can collect the cards and redeem them for anytime moves, Mars Dollars or prizes. Other cards can be used within the game itself, for example to be teleported to another region of the game map (Teleport Card). Some cards are rarer than other. The player can also buy and sell his/her cards to other players, by logging on to the Game Forums and making an offer in the Trading Post forum. Cards can be bought and sold for real money or with Mars Dollars. Trading costs are set at 500 MD each. The abilities and details of some of them are still unknown at this time as the card system is still in Beta mode. Star Cards There are ten types of star cards. When a player collects one of each type of star, (s)he will unlock a special prize. If a player collects specified amounts of a single color card, they may redeem that batch for a fixed number of free moves. See below for more information. Note: To redeem these cards the player must send a request to admin@exodus3000.com. *White Availability: Extremely Common (1:16.667). Redeemed for: 100 white stars can be redeemed for 100 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Purple Availability: Extrememly Common (1:16.67). Redeemed for: 100 purple stars can be redeemed for 100 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Orange Availability: Very Common (1:16.67). Redeemed for: 100 orange stars can be redeemed for 150 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Green Availability: Common (1:25) Redeemed for:''100 green stars can be redeemed for 150 free moves. ''Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Brown Availability: Common (1:25) Redeemed for: 100 white stars can be redeemed for 150 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Rainbow Availability: Common (1:25) Redeemed for: 100 rainbow stars can be redeemed for 150 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Black Availability: Common (1:25) Redeemed for: 50 black stars can be redeemed for 250 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Yellow Availability: Rare (1:5000) Redeemed for: 5 yellow stars can be redeemed for 500 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Blue Availability: Rare (1:5000) Redeemed for: 1 blue star can be redeemed for 500 free moves. Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. *Red Availability: Extremely Rare (1:25000) Redeemed for: Unknown Card Text: The purpose of this card is a mystery. Collect all 10 colors to unlock this secret. Attack Cards *Homestead Assault Availability: Very Uncommon (1:71.429) Redeemed for: Automatically win a homestead attack, regardless of the weapons and defense values involved. Card Text: This single-use card may be used to successfully attack a stronger homestead. *Settlement Takeover Availability: Somewhat Rare (1:166.667) Redeemed for: Automatically win a settlement attack and assume governorship of it, regardless of the weapons and defense values involved. Card Text: This single-use card may be used to successfully take over a stronger settlement. Movement Cards *Teleport Availability: Somewhat Rare (1:357.143) Redeemed for: This card can be used to transport the player to anywhere on the map. Simply select your chosen sector from the drop down box on the right of the game screen, and you will be instantly moved to a random location within that sector. Card Text: This single-use card may be used to teleport anywhere on the Exodus 3000 map. *Survival Pack Card Availability: Somewhat Rare (1:250) Redeemed for: A survival pack allows it's user to remain in place during the reset, instead of being sent back to their homestead. Card Text: This single-use card may be used to stay at your current position during the daily reset. Money Cards These cards can be exchanged for the amount of Mars Dollars specified on the card. * 1,000 MD Availability: Rare (1:1250) Redeemed for: 1,000 MD Card Text: You can redeem this card for X MD, or give it to another player. * 5,000 MD Availability: Rare (1:2500) Redeemed for: 5,000 MD Card Text: You can redeem this card for X MD, or give it to another player. * 10,000 MD Availability: Very Rare (1:5000) Redeemed for: 10,000 MD Card Text: You can redeem this card for X MD, or give it to another player. * 25,000 MD Availability: Extremely Rare (1:25000) Redeemed for: 25,000 MD Card Text: You can redeem this card for X MD, or give it to another player. Note: X is the stated value of each card. Exploration Cards Exploration Cards were recently added. These cards are obtainable by searching craters past the 400 coordinates on the game map. There are 100 to collect. Once that number has been reached, they may be redeemed for a prize. The rarest card is #19. Note: To redeem these cards the player must send a request to admin@exodus3000.com. No Eruptions Cards These cards will keep you free from eruptions for 7 days after activation. This card is for subscribers only.